Thunder and loving
by tataalicat
Summary: Jenny shepard is all alone when the power goes out at NCIS, or is she. very Jibbsy if i do say so myself. enjoy!


A/n: this is just a one-shot that popped into my head. I understand if you hate it… but please don't lol.

JIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBS

It was late. No, it was _really_ late. And still Jenny Shepard sat in her office going through case files and in her office, Cynthia had already left about 3 hours ago and she was positive she was alone. It was storming like crazy outside, and a clap of thunder and a chill ran up her spine. She hated thunder, no she despised thunder. It always scared her when she was a little girl and she never grew out of it. She stood up and walked over to her liquor cabinet and poured herself a glass of bourbon. She started walking over to her couch when another clap of thunder roared outside, causing her to jump and jrop her drink, shattering the glass.

She sighed and walked back to her desk to grab her phone, she was going to see if a janitor had been here. When she started walking the lights flicked, and then went out. When they went out she tripped and her left leg hit one of the broken shards of glass, cutting it and causing a nasty cut. "Son of a…" she said. She tried to stand but the pain in her leg wouldn't let her. She then heard her door and a light was flashed in the room, landing on her.

"Jenny?"

"Jethro." he shone the light on her leg and was at her side at an instant. "Jenny, are you okay?" blood was now running down her leg, getting a closer look it was about 5 inches long and a half and inch deep.

"Can you stand Jen?" She tried once again to stand but winced at the pain, which made gibbs worry. He slid his hands under her and picked her up. This being a surprise to her she wrapped her arms around his neck. He sat down and sat her beside him, putting her legs over his lap to look at the cut. At the feeling of her legs over him she blushed, thankful for the dark at that moment.

"Ill be back Jen." he said, and before she could protest he was gone. When he came back he was holding a wet rag, a gauze and medical tape. He sat back down and she put her legs on top of him again. He gently started wiping away all the blood she had on her,

"So Jethro you never did tell me what you doing here."

"I was working on the case, we have no new leads and the Gunny's daughter was kidnapped. Then the power went out, and I heard a thump sound which I assume was you falling." She sighed as he started wrapping up the cut on her leg,

"There you go Jen." he said, as she was about to thank him another loud clap of thunder rang out and jumped into his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. Then she realized who's lap she was in. She looked at him and he was just smirking, she couldn't see it but she could here it, yes she could here him smirking. "You afraid of thunder Jen?" She was blushing furiously, "Jethro I'm sorry I know it's childish but…"

"Jenny, its okay…really" then she did something he didn't expect, for that matter she didn't expect it either, and before either of knew it there lips were locked. His hands slid around her waist and hers stayed around his neck. When they pulled apart she leaned her forehead on his.

"I thought there was no off the job?" he said

"I thought there was rule 12 for a reason?"

"So how about our rules cancel out each other?" he asked

"Deal" she kissed him one more time then snuggled into his chest. He took his hand and leisurely ran it sown her leg, resting at her bandaged cut. "Does it still hurt Jenny?" she nodded, "Just a bit." she replied. As another roar of thunder rang out she clutched on to his shirt and closed her eyes tight.

"Jenny, its just a storm. I'm here and ill be darned if anything gets ya." he said. She calmed down a bit, and they just sat there in the dark. "I love you Jenny." she turned to face him as he stared at her.

"I love you to Jethro." they both smiled and she kissed him again, then they sat there in the dark enjoying each other's company.

"Jen?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to go home?" she nodded and they both got up, being mindful of the broken glass. Gibbs pulled out his phone and used that as a flashlight, they went down the stairs and into the parking lot and stopped in front of Gibbs car.

" Thanks for a great night Jethro." she said, giving him a kiss on the lips and taking a step back, heading towards her own car. Suddenly Gibbs grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him, "Come with me?"

"Forever and always Jethro, forever and always."

JIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBS

It's storming here and I thought of this little fic. I hope you all liked it and you did, (Or even didn't) then please comment on this story and make me happy!

- Lex


End file.
